Coffee
by foxyeyes
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a 17-year-old high school student. she's been kicked out of her previous school due to everyday fights and yearly failures in her exams. but she wants to change. she moves to another school and tries to improve. there she meets a lot of new people who help her change. so, let's see how others like the "new" Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

'RIIINGG!RRRIIINGGGG!' The alarm clock was too annoying to bear. So, I hit it as hard as possible and yelled.

'You stupid dimwitted pain in my ass! Why won't you ever shut up! Aaa Aaa!' As expected the alarm clock broke down. I hit too hard and it blew up. 'Well, at least it won't bother me ever again!' I smirked, turned around and kept on sleeping.

An hour later…

'OOOOHHH MYYYY GOOOD! I forgot! It's the first day of my junior year! And besides I moved to another school and I'm going to be late and everyone's gonna hate me and I'll become a troublemaker again and I'll fail my exams again and I'll be kicked out and… and…' I was almost crying. I was in agony and desperate to find what to wear.

'Great! Now I don't have anything to wear! Maybe I won't be kicked out but I'll end up the ugly one and the girl no guy wants to go out! I don't know which one's worse!' I yelled while dropping the clothes on the floor. Eventually, I found what to wear and I looked… I mean I looked horrible but I felt okay. I wore tight, ripped jeans, an oversized t-shirt that showed my shoulders, sneakers, round sun-glasses and a dark green backpack. My hair was messy and tied in a ponytail. I took my coffee and ran down the stairs.

'Oh yeah! Sakura you rock! I guess I'll be on time after all and I won't end up a troublemaker again or an outcast.' I smiled and sipped my coffee. I was quite delighted but I still ran down the stairs as fast as one actually can. You know my luck is horrible, so I bumped into something. I fell, splitting the coffee all over my shirt.

'Ohhh… no, please… not now!' I was sitting on the stairs. I looked up. There was a handsome guy with blue hair standing. He didn't seem really concerned about me at all. So, I got angry.

'What are you staring at?! Won't you help me stand up?' I pushed myself up and glared the guy. He smirked.

'Another clumsy dumbass, huh?' He glanced at me and laughed. 'Where are you going anyways?'

'Umm? hello?! To school. And aren't you supposed to go to school, too?' I ignored his laugh.

'Yeah, I'll go there later. I have some stuff to do first.' He walked away smiling. 'And my advice to you: don't were such things to school.

'Mind your own clothes!' I looked at his outfit carefully. He was gorgeous. A shirt unbuttoned till the middle of his chest; a dark blue, velvet suit; a loose tie; baggy jeans; Audemars Piguet watch (The most expensive designer of watches in the world); sneakers; a bit messy hairstyle but a really nice haircut; a leather briefcase on his shoulder. He looked royal, so I immediately blushed. I understood that I was a fool to tell him to mind his own clothes. He had them "minded", actually. And I looked like a tramp to compare with him. And I had coffee all over my clothes; while he was so clean he almost shone.

He looked at me seriously but then understood that I felt embarrassed and smiled. 'Look, I like you. So, I'm trying to help you. You'd better change.'

'Y-you like me?' I blushed. 'Hmm? Well, thank you. But I-I …. Oh my god! I'm late! Thank you for the advice again, but I gotta go! See you!' so I ran off.

I had an unlucky day, but to my surprise I wasn't late at all. The school turned out to be huge. It was quite nice. Although the kids were a bit weird; nobody took any notice of me at first and I wish they hadn't.

'Hey! Forehead girl! You're a newbie?' a red-haired girl in a miniskirt came up to me. She looked mean, but I decided to be nice. Just to see.

'Yeah! Umm, I'm new and I'm not sure about the classrooms so could you help me, please?' I smiled and I felt my bitch mode turn on, as the girl looked at me ironically.

'You look like a beggar! I think it's the wrong address, the dump is in the other way.' She laughed and expected me to start crying or run away and never come back or something. But she was wrong.

'Wow! I guess you've spent most of your life on the dump because you know the way! And you do look like a tramp after all!' I smiled and walked away leaving the girl and her sidekicks furious.

'This is not the end of the conversation! Come back here and apologize, forehead girl!' She yelled while I walked to other end of the classroom.

'You are too annoying and boring to talk to. I only talk to serious people not clowns like you! Besides I don't want to lower myself to the level where girls don't wear clothes over their panties!' I laughed. And all of a sudden I heard the whole class laugh with me. And they actually laughed at her not at me. I didn't want to bully her or anything it just happened itself. But the girl didn't really care; she just glanced at me once and walked away.

'it's not the end, forehead girl!' she said as she walked away.

So, the bell rang. The teacher didn't show up for another 15 minutes, I wonder why I hurried so much. Eventually, a man entered the room, he was our teacher, I suppose. He looked weird. He had white hair and he had one eye and his mouth covered with some kind of a mask. But he was handsome, I guess.

'So, class!' The man set on the desk and said loudly. Everyone immediately stopped talking and set on their seats. The man had a strange accent. 'So, we have some new students. You can introduce yourselves later. But for now I'll tell you our school rules. And for those who still don't know, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm your headmaster and the teacher of history if you choose the strong class. I'll tell you about the classes and the clubs later, too. So, the rules are simple. If you skip classes without a serious reason more than 15 times each semester, 20% of your grades will be subtracted; if you are late to class you should bring a pass to class which you can get from –

Mr. Kakashi's sentence was interrupted by someone entering the classroom. You'll never believe who it was…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**So, before you start reading the next chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to one of the people that wrote a review about my fanfic. Alexa, I couldn't contact you, but I just want to say thank you very much **____** I hope you'll like the next chapters even more. And thanks for the idea. Of course I'll write about Sakura and her feelings and about her past/background. That is a great idea. And I'll add as much drama as I can! If you have any other suggestions or ideas, feel free to tell me. I would appreciate it if you would share your thoughts and opinions. **____** I won't bother you any more, keep reading the fanfic. **___

'Oh! Sasuke Uchiha! Your highness! How come you turned up on the first day of the school year?' Mr. Kakashi said sarcastically, with an angry grin (He wore a mask but you could see his smirk in his eye. 'And where is your pass to class?'

'Here it is. Mr. Kakashi.' He slowly walked to the teacher's desk and gave him a piece of paper. The teacher read what it said and nodded to him. The guy silently walked to his seat and sat down. He was sitting next to me, actually. And he seemed extremely familiar but I couldn't recognize him at first.

'Good morning, coffee-girl.' He smirked at me. I blushed madly as i recognized him: he was the guy I bumped into, earlier in the morning.

'Uhuh…' I was stuttering. 'Yeah, good morning' I quickly turned my head away and pretended to write something, so he wouldn't see my red face.

'You didn't consider my advice right?' he took a glimpse at me and saw that I really hadn't changed.

'I didn't have time. I was going to be late.' I continued "writing".

'It's better to arrive late than to arrive ugly.' He looked up at the board and started copying what Mr. Kakashi had written on it. He was writing and talking the same time. Julius Caesar, I thought. 'And I saw you arguing with Karin, earlier. I would have come and helped you out but I had an important job to do. But I suppose, you didn't need my help at all. Karin is really rude and mean to almost everyone. She bullies all the newbies, every year. Usually, the kids start running away crying. Sometimes they change schools and don't come back after running away. But you're strong; you showed her, her place. You're the first student to stand up to her and—'I didn't let him finish.

'Don't say that…' I mumbled. Looking down and clenching my teeth. My eyes were filling with tears and I tried to fight them back. I felt something in my throat, like a ball. I knew it was a hint that I would cry. But I still fought the rushing tears.

'Hey? Did I say something wrong?' he removed my hair from my face with his hand.

I pushed his hand away with mine. I was about to fall apart. But I kept repeating to myself that I'm a fighter and I won't let others break me down. I sat straight and put my head up. 'No. Everything's alright. I just… dammit…. Just never tell me I'm strong okay? Because I'm not. I've been through a lot of things and I've learnt to pretend that I don't care and fight back. But it doesn't mean I'm not hurt. I did stand up to Karin and I mocked her like she mocked me, but I got awfully offended and I am embarrassed, after all. Now, please… let's just do the task.' I looked up and closed my eyes, so the teardrops wouldn't come running down my cheeks. I breathed deeply and continued writing. I glanced at Sasuke. (He's name was Sasuke, I guess, because the teacher called him so.) He looked more serious; his smirk had turned into a death glare. I kept writing.

_SASUKE'S POV._

I looked at the girl sitting next to me. I didn't know her name and it was an unsuitable situation to ask her about it. I felt my expressions change rapidly. I knew that there was a tragic and disastrous story behind her shining green eyes and her pale lips. I don't know why, but I felt that we would get on well with each other. Because I know what real pain is. I looked at her notebook while she was turning the page. The previous page was scribbled; it said things like: Baka, idiot, mistake of nature, ugly, lonely and other horrible things like that. She had written all of it while I was talking to her about her standing up to Karin and being brave and stuff. I'm such an idiot. She hates herself. But I wanted to help her… no; there is no excuse for my behavior… poor girl… I'll talk to her during the break. I hope she's alright. But she is actually strong after all; she fought her tears and didn't break down. That's amazing.

_BACK TO THE STORY. (SAKURA'S POV.)_

'Oh yes!' Mr. Kakashi stopped writing and turned around. 'I almost forgot! We shall introduce the new students to the class. I think…' he looked through his list of the kids. 'I think, there's only one new student this year. Sa-ku-ra? Yes, Sakura Haruno, please come here and introduce yourself.'

I started shaking. I was awful at making speeches, even about myself. I was speechless; I couldn't say a single word.

'Is Sakura absent, today?' he looked at the whole class from above, trying to find me; like he knew how I looked. At first, I decided to stay quiet, but then I remembered I wanted to change and become an excellent student. So I raised my hand.

'I… I'm here… Mr. Kakashi.' I blushed madly.

'Well, then come over here and introduce yourself to the class. Don't worry i don't bite. You don't have to be so nervous.' He added after seeing my red face and shaking knees.

I stood up. Slowly, I walked to the teacher's desk. The walk took just a few seconds, but those few seconds seemed like hours. I walked with my head down. I heard others whispering things like: "Ew! What is she wearing? I think she's a beggar. She's so ugly and fat and she stinks with coffee. And I think she's sick, look at her." I heard all of it. Every word cut my mind like a razor. Eventually, I crawled to the desk. I stood there with my head down, silent. Somehow, I managed to look from under my hair and my eyes, mechanically, started looking for Sasuke. I don't know why, but I thought I would feel calmer if I saw him. Fortunately, I found him. He was looking right at me. I blushed even more, if that's possible because I was already awfully red. He smiled and that was the cutest thing I've ever seen. He winked at me, and I almost fainted. But in fact, that made me feel stronger. I understood that I was not alone and there was someone that would be by my side. So, I started.

'H-hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17. I like dancing, drawing, reading and playing football. I'm also keen on –'Someone interrupted me.

'Wait! You forgot to mention that you're a tramp.' Karin yelled across the classroom. Everyone laughed. I didn't answer and nervously looked at Sasuke. He smiled at me again. And I exactly knew what to do.

'Mr. Kakashi, I didn't know you had a dog at school… and a red one with glasses.' I grinned at Karin evilly. The whole class laughed even louder at her. I actually felt bad for her, because I know how awful it feels when you're being laughed at. But… sweet revenge…. I thought. Sasuke laughed to. I smiled. That was the day when it all started: I changed and now I felt stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

That day was fine. I didn't have any problems at school. Karin didn't bother me either. Sasuke had biology with me and then we had classes separately. I came home quite happy and wanted to tell about it to mom and dad. And here's what happened…

'Mom!' I ran into the house really happy and excited. 'Mom! Guess what? My day was just fan –'mom wasn't there and she wasn't listening. I ran into the kitchen and started talking again. Mom was sitting on the kitchen table. She was talking on the phone. She made a sign with her hands that meant "shut up". So I did. I went to my room upstairs. On the way there I bumped into my dad. He had an angry look on his face. And of course, he was talking on the phone, too. He didn't take any notice of me. But when he passed by me he stopped and asked angrily.

'Sakura! You didn't come home yesterday? You didn't go to school, did you? You naughty little kid!' he yelled.

'Dad, I stayed at my apartment last night. And I went to school form there.' I looked at him with sad eyes.

'Why do you have such unpleased eyes? Did anything happen?' he asked. And i lightened up. I started to think that he did care about me, after all. But my hope vanished. His phone rang. 'Yes? Yes, it's me. I wanted to contact you about our further actions and…' he walked away not paying any attention to me.

'Of course, nobody cares about me right?!' I yelped. 'Well, at least in this house...' I added quietly. And then understanding that no one has heard me I walked to my room. I kicked the door with my leg, threw my bag in the corner and jumped on my bed. I lay there paralyzed, tired and already angry. I was used to not doing my homework and decided not to do it. But then I remembered I wanted to change and lazily I took my bag, sat in front of my desk and took my math book. I opened it and started doing some sums. Later I understood I was quite good at it and I liked it. But I found out I was terrible at biology; I couldn't understand a single thing. And I remembered that Sasuke was brilliant at it and I thought I would ask him to help me. I did my homework and decided that I would wake up earlier the next morning and dress up like the most fashionable and pretty girl in the world would. And that's what I actually did. I couldn't repair my alarm clock so I set the alarm on my phone.

The next day was brilliant. I mean, it started that way…

I was woken up by my phone at 7.00. I got up right away not to make the same mistake. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to have breakfast; I ate and came back to dress a bit later. This time I chose a different style. I was at my parents' home and I had a lot of expensive and stylish clothes there. I opened my gigantic closet and started choosing. It took me a long half an hour to get dressed. In the end, I chose a classic, womanly style: short, pink, silk skirt; a white shirt with small, pink flowers on its chest; golden bracelets, small white earrings, white shoes with bows on toes; a pinkish mature bag (By mature I mean I carried it with my hand, not on my shoulders; it wasn't a schoolbag or rucksack). I wasn't used to wearing such things; I usually wear more comfortable, boyish and baggy clothes. My parents always buy me such things and want me to wear them, but I refuse. This is the first time I'm dressed like this. My long, pink hair was hanging loose behind my shoulders till my waist. My hair is naturally wavy but I decided to curl it, just in case. I changed my hairstyle: I straightened it in the beginning and curled it at the ends. I looked like a real woman now. I entered the bathroom again, doubtingly looking at the makeup and the perfume. I sighed. There was no other way, if I wanted to change, I'm 17 and I've never used makeup before. I put some pink lip-gloss on and eyeliner; I also used some shades and other kinds of makeup stuff. I glanced at myself in the mirror; I looked better than I expected. I also put some perfume on. I smelled amazing! I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but I liked all of it; my outfit, I mean. I walked out of the room quietly. I crawled down the stairs not to wake up my parents, but I'm so clumsy and I guess I was too loud.

'Put these on, they match your outfit better.' My mom was standing on the top of the stairs with a pair of skin-color or even light pink high-heels.


	4. Chapter 4

'Good morning, mom and I don't wear heels.' I said with a serious and a bit angry face. She's never been interested in me or what I'm doing and now she's even choosing me clothes! She never cared, what happened? I'm sure she wants me to do something for her. I turned around and continued walking.

'Darling, I know we've never been like mother like daughter but I want to change all of that. Let's forget the past and start again.' She ran down the stairs to me and tried to hug me. I pushed her away.

'You've done too much to forget. You've messed up to many perfect moments and ruined too many chances. And I'm sure you're telling me this just because you want something from me. And you don't care about me or about –'I felt horrible, bitter pain in my cheek. She slapped me. She actually did it. How dare she? I froze. She always beat me up and I always cried and run away. And I wanted to cry, again. But suddenly, I remembered Sasuke and that I'm strong and I'll prove it. I looked up at mom. I smirked widely and saw mom's astonished expression. She expected me to start crying and run away. I put my head up and turned away smiling. I walked with my shoulders broadened and my head up high. I walked down the stairs proudly. I opened the door and turned around to take a glimpse at my mom's amazed face. But her face had changed: she was smiling warmly; I've never seen her smiling that way.

'Here.' She said and threw something to me. I caught it. Keys.

'What's this?' I asked staring at the keys like an idiot.

'Keys of _your _car honey.' She said

'_My _car? Are you giving me a car? Why?' I acted like a complete baka.

She didn't reply. Just smiled and walked upstairs. I looked at the place where she had been standing: she's left the high-heel there. I hesitated for a while. I decided.

'I hope my decision is right.' I sighed. A minute later I was walking outside with heels on. I found I was quite good at it. I felt like a real woman. Suddenly, I remembered about the car and the keys. I looked at my hand. I clenched my fist.

'Let's do it!' I said and ran into the garage. The car was just amazing! Porsche! My mom presented me a red Porsche! Oh god. I sat in MY car. I knew how to drive and I actually had the driving license. I just preferred to travel with public transport. I was such a fool! I drove the car out of the garage. I actually drove a Porsche, myself. I felt grand, gorgeous and proud. On my fancy way to school I wondered why my mom had given me the car after she'd slapped me. Eventually, I realized it: she had always been waiting for me to stand up to her; to be brave. That's why she always beat me up. She wanted to prevent me from crying with the bullies, if I ever got bullied. She wanted me to be strong. My mom always wanted me to act like I acted with her this morning, maybe if she hadn't been so harsh all those years I would have cried back then, when Karin offended me. But I stood up for her automatically. And the reason that mom gave me the car: kids get cars when their parents understand that they are already rather mature and ready for it. Mom understood it at that moment and awarded me. As you can see, I have a really weird family; nothing gets done properly and normally. But to tell the truth, I like it. And I guess I wasn't right, I shall apologize for everything I've done wrong to my mom.

The ride was a chance for me to think about everything. But my school isn't too far from my house and it was short. I parked my car in front of the school. I started looking for my glasses but suddenly heard someone's voice.

'Oh my god, who are you? Are you the new teacher?' I saw a blonde girl with a long pony tail standing next to my car. She was my classmate actually. She couldn't recognize me, I guess. But she was one of the bullies actually. But she's never bullied me.

'Me? Oh, no.' I smiled awkwardly. 'I'm Sakura. Remember?' I got out of the car. I was taller than her, because of my heels.

'Sakura? ... Wait… the coffee girl?' she asked in amazement and a bit fearing me. 'Y-you're so …so … different and actually… pretty?' she looked at me carefully. 'Yeah! You're pretty. And pink suits you so much! Why didn't you dress like that yesterday? You would be the most popular girl at the school! And is that a…?' she looked at the car behind me. I blushed.

'Yes. Thanks. And yes that's a Porsche.' I smiled awkwardly.

'Wow! So, you're kind of… rich?' she asked in confusion.

'Um? My parents are.' I blushed madly.

'Wow! That's amazing. Wait, I'll call the girls.' She said and went somewhere.

'Yeah, sure… wait… WHAT?!' I yelped. 'Don't call anyone! Oh my god! Gotta go!' I said and started to walk away but felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and… Karin?

'Well, I see you're not a loser after all. You're the cool one, right?' Karin glanced at my outfit and at the car. 'Join our team and become popular with us. Kids call us The Great Four. But it can become a Five. That's Yamanaka Ino.' She pointed at the blonde girl I met earlier. 'That's Temari, over there.' she showed me a girl with four messy, dirty blonde buns. She smiled at me. I smiled back. 'And that's Ten-Ten.' I saw another girl with buns, brown buns. She waved to me. I did the same. 'Wanna join us?' Karin added later. The other girls seemed nice and not mean like Karin but I didn't want to be a Diva or a bully and illuminati, moreover.

'Thanks Karin, but I prefer being… you know… by myself.' I smiled and walked away. Karin stayed there frozen and astonished. I smirked to myself.

This the best day in my life, I thought. On my way to the class, in the hall, everyone whispered how I changed and "the coffee girl" turned into Mrs. Universe. I walked with my head up. I was really pleased and proud. I achieved part of my dream: becoming a real lady. Now I just had to study well.

I opened the door and entered the classroom. Some kids were already there. That gasped. Everyone ran up to me telling me how gorgeous I was, some didn't even recognize me. I said thank you to everyone and sat in my seat. Sasuke was already sitting next to me. I expected him to gasp and compliment me, too. Bu he didn't. He just smiled at me warmly. He looked at me closer.

'You considered my advice, huh?' he smirked and ran his hand over my head. I smiled back. 'See, you can be beautiful and womanly.' He grinned widely.

'Thanks. It's all your achievement.' I said and winked at him. He blushed. He didn't expect me being so… so brave… he smiled again. The bell rang. But the teacher didn't come. 'Hey, where's the teacher?' I asked.

'Oh, don't worry about it. Mr. Kakashi is always late. He'll come later.' he replied.

That was the beginning of the best day of my life. But, it was too good to be true. Something just had to happen and of course I screwed up. I wish I'd been more careful and attentive…

_**Hey guys! How are you doing? I hope you're grand and having a nice holiday! So, this was the 4**__**th**__** chapter of my second fanfic. Actually, at first I wrote the 3**__**rd**__** and the 4**__**th**__** together but then thought that it would be too much. I hope you liked this chapter! And again (I say the same things at the end of almost every chapter) please write a review and tell me if you liked it or not. I'll accept your critics and consider them. If you have any ideas feel free to inform me. **___


	5. Chapter 5

'Hey, how about a dinner tonight at Magnificent? You know the new fancy restaurant near here. I'll pick you up at seven, kay?' a blonde, blue-eyed boy came up to me and leaned across my table, smirking wickedly at me.

'What do you want, Dobe?' Sasuke asked the boy ignoring me between them and talking like I wasn't even there. Sasuke had a really serious face but joy sparkled in the corner of his eyes.

'Oh, Mr. Uchiha, how come you're present at the first lesson? By the way, congratulations.' The blonde smirked at Sasuke and then winked at me. I blushed madly, he was actually cute.

'Thank you, but what are you congratulating me with?' Sasuke grinned and placed his chin on his right fist.

'You are sitting next to such a beautiful lady. You should be grateful to be so close to her.' He smiled at me. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed even more.

'Of course, and we're even closer than you think: we're neighbors.' Sasuke snickered and grabbed the other boy's arm, tearing it away from mine.

'Oh? She's not even your girlfriend and you're already jealous? She must be a goddess, right?' he beamed. 'By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sure you've heard of the Namikaze Company, yeah, it's my dad's and soon I'll inherit it.' His eyes gleamed.

'Nice to meet you Naruto.' I smiled at him. He seemed like another arrogant, rich dimwit like my parents. They would really want me to marry him if they found out he liked me. My parents always admired the Namikaze Company, although they were our rivals.

'Don't be a narcissus, Dobe. Do you really think she cares about your father's company?' Sasuke stood up and walked to Naruto and put his right hand on his left shoulder.

'Man I'm kidding! I don't even know what that company is for; I want to open a Ramen shop when I end school, besides you know better than me how I deal with "Business stuff". I prefer something connected with food.' He laughed and hit Sasuke's back. I sighed with relief; that's way better, he is rich, I guess, but he's completely free-spirited… just like me.

'So? Is it a yes or a now, Mrs. Haruno?' I was already drowning in my thoughts when Naruto woke me up.

'Huh? Oh, right… I guess it's a yes.' I smiled at Naruto as kindly as I could.

'Really? Great! I'll pick you up at seven, where do you live?' he took his phone to write my address and number.

'Hmm…' I assumed if i had to tell him my parents' address or my own. Actually, I didn't want anyone finding out my parents were the owners of W.L.A. This stands for Worldwide Law Association; my parents are attorneys. That would cause many rumors. Therefore, I told him my own address. Then I told him my phone number. At that moment Mr. Kakashi entered the classroom and motioned everyone to sit down. Naruto winked at me playfully and left. I blushed.

'Good morning, class! Excuse me for being late…_again_… but I got lost on the path of life.' He laughed and started writing today's theme on the board.

'Seriously?' I heard Sasuke's voice. 'Couldn't you have chosen anyone better than Dobe?' he opened his notebook.

'My, my… you're actually jealous!' I grinned at Sasuke teasingly, but to tell the truth it took me all my courage to say this. I've always been the quiet one; I never spoke up and rarely communicated with anyone. I've never had a boyfriend either. Nevertheless, everything has changed. I'm having a date after all.

'Prffftt! don't be so childish, I just think that you deserve more. That's it… besides I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend.' He muttered.

'What?' my eyes widened. Don't know why, but I was shocked. THE Sasuke Uchiha isn't allowed to have a girlfriend? Is it his parents' prohibition? No, something's wrong here. 'What do you mean?' I asked not really understanding what I'm saying.

'Well, you see… my parents own a big company, like Naruto and many other students at this school and they make me marry the daughter of another successful company.' Sasuke shrugged.

'Really?' I usually ask this question when I don't know what to say. 'It's not that I'm interested or anything… but… which company is it?' I asked not looking at him. I was writing the task in my notebook.

'I don't really know… something like W.M.A or whatever; I think it's a juridical association.' He replied. I almost fainted, mu heart skipped a bit.

'Oh, never heard of it' I said and continued writing.

_Inner self (thoughts): Oh My God! What am I going to do? Wait, calm down… I'm sure it's a different company and it's not me. Calm down, Sakura, he shouldn't notice that I'm worried._

'Oi, Sakura, is everything alright? Are you that upset about not being able to be my girlfriend?' Sasuke questioned.

'Yeah…' I whispered not paying attention to his words; I was too busy thinking. But suddenly I realized what _exactly _he asked me. 'OH MY GOD! NO! I didn't mean that, I just… I just… goddamn it! Just keep writing!' I yelled, fortunately it was quite noisy in the classroom and nobody heard me. But Sasuke did, and he was choking with laughter; he was red and was about to fall from his seat. Actually, he did it.

BAAANGG!

I looked down to my right. Sasuke was lying on the floor in an S form, holding his stomach and crying from laughter. His chair was upside down and his papers were on the floor.

'Mr. Uchiha is there anything you'd like to share with us?' Mr. Kakashi turned around holding a book in his left hand and a marker in his right one. He glared at Sasuke. He didn't answer. 'I'm sure there is because you've interrupted the lesson. Tell us. I'm too tired anyways.' The teacher said as he put down both things, sat on his chair and put his feet up on the desk. 'I'm waiting.' He added later. Sasuke was still lying on the floor. Now, he was trying to get up: he put his chair on its place and picked his papers up. He was still red and breathing hard, he was trying to wipe away his tears but they were rushing to his eyes. He sat on his place and tried to calm himself. I looked around; everyone was staring at both of us. I guess, Sasuke doesn't laugh that often.

'It is okay, Mr. Kakashi.' Sasuke said with a calm, serious voice. I wonder how he could stop his hysteric so fast. 'I just had a heart attack. Now I'm fine.' He lied too confidently.

'Mr. Uchiha, I'd like to inform you that heart attacks don't cause abnormal laughter. Two days of detention.' The teacher wrote something on a piece of paper. He stood up and came up to Sasuke's desk; he leaned forward pressing his both hands on the table, then he took the paper and held it right in front of Sasuke's nose. Sasuke took the paper, laughed and threw it away.

'Do you seriously think I'll show up? Mr. Kakashi it's been a long time since I've attended detention.' He smirked, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

'Well, Mr. I'm-so-cool-i-don't-come-to-detention, you don't have to turn up at all at this school then.' Mr. Kakashi straightened and crossed his hands near his belly. Later, seeing Sasuke's confused and a bit alarmed face he continued. 'I'll talk to the principal and your parents, we'll decide together.' He grinned and was about to walk away. But I stopped him.

'Mr. Kakashi, don't suspend him, it was my fault. I made him laugh.' I stood up hitting my hands on the table to hard. I stared at the tutor for about a minute, he stared back at me. Then he sighed heavily.

'Mrs. Haruno, I didn't expect it from you. You're a new student and you should be careful, and you seemed to have changed. You wrote yesterday's task perfectly, I even gave you an A+. Anyways, you'll join Mr. Uchiha for detention today and tomorrow.' He mumbled while walking to the board.

'Yes Mr. Kakashi.' I muttered while sitting down. I had a serious face but I was on Cloud 9 from the inside. I've never even _seen _a B. I've actually changed. Nevertheless, this is too good to be true and I got two detentions. It's okay, I guess.

The bell rang soon. Everyone ran out of the classroom to the cafeteria or to play football on the field. I usually get in trouble during breaks, so I decided to stay in the classroom. The teacher had left, too.

'Hey, aren't you coming?' I heard a familiar voice behind me.

'Ino?' I looked back confused. 'What are you doing here?'

'I forgot my notebook here and decided to pick it up. And what are _you _doing here?' she came closer and took a notebook from one of the desks. 'Don't sit here all alone. Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm sure you're hungry and exhausted.' She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door. What could I do? To tell the truth, I _was _hungry and tired.

So, Ino brought me to the cafeteria. Both of us bought a salad and I also ordered a Cappuccino, because I was half asleep. I started looking for an untaken table, but Ino started pulling me to a table with some other students. I have problems with my eyesight and I couldn't see who they were. It was too late to run when I saw them, though.

'Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?' Ino sat next to a boy I didn't know and made me sit on her other side; next to another boy I didn't know. 'Boys this is Sakura Haruno, our student.' She introduced me.

'H-hello!' I mumbled and blushed madly. 'Nice t-to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too, cutie!' a boy sitting next to me smiled at me. 'I'm Deidara. I'm a year older than you…' he stopped and watched me for several seconds and then added. 'Why are you so shy? There is nothing to be afraid of, I don't bite!' he laughed.

_Inner self: Yeah, like the first thing I think is you biting me! Dumbass! I wasn't so nervous when Karin bullied me and the whole class made fun of me. And now I'm shaking with fear just because a boy complimented me! This is crazy! Mom taught me how to stand up to people who hurt me or my friends, but she didn't tell me how to act around "normal" people. Just don't screw up Sakura! You can do this!_

'Is everything fine?' a boy sitting next to Ino asked with a frustrated face.

'Oh, yes! I just got carried away thinking about something… that's all.' I tried smiling but failed.

'Ooookaaaaayy…' Ino said slowly in a low voice, looking at me with narrowed eyes. 'Whatever… Sakura, this is Sai.' She pointed at a pale, black-haired guy sitting next to her. 'He's my boyfriend.' She giggled.

'I'm glad to meet you Sai.' I smiled at him.

_Inner self: God, why are they even dating? Ino is so pretty and popular. And this dude is… he's… actually ugly and I've never seen him around before._

'And this is Deidara.' Ino continued, pointing at the boy next to me. 'He is our school's best artist.' Deidara bowed his head jokingly.

'Welcome to our school!' he yelped to loud.

'Thanks!' I yelled too. Then noticing a mouth on his palm I almost threw up.

_Inner self: What the hell?! What's wrong with these people? That one is pale as a vampire and this one has an actual mouth on his hand! I chose the wrong school._

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth.

'What's up, Asuma-Sensei?' Deidara raised his hand, which was supposed to be a hello.

'Hey, Deidara, how are your things going? Everything okay, right? Ino…Sai… good afternoon, folks!' he smiled at them. 'And this must be the legendary Sakura Haruno!' he looked at me carefully.

'H-hello.' I stammered with a scared face. 'I-it's me.'

'I'm Sarutobi Asuma; I teach history. Nice to meet you.' He didn't let me say a word. 'Mr. Kakashi told me you have a detention today and that you might forget so I'll show you the room and tell you what you're supposed to do.' he motioned me to get up. 'Let's go.'

I apologized to my "friends" and stood up. I mean I _tried _to stand up. I was too awkward and clumsy and I accidently hit the cup of coffee I had been drinking. And that was it… the whole coffee spilled on me! My whole skirt and a part of my top was brown and wet, so was my bag.

'Oops!' Deidara chuckled a bit later. 'Be careful next time!'

'Why thank you!' I yelled in an irritated voice.

'Okay, okay! There's no need to worry so much, it's just coffee. You can put on your P.E clothes for now.' Ino said in a soft voice and tried to wipe away the coffee with a tissue.

'Sorry, no time. Detention.' Asuma hit his watch with his pointing finger. 'You mustn't be late.' He grabbed my arm and dragged me across the cafeteria.

I heard whispers, at first. But later on, the whispers turned into giggles and then laughter. Kids stood up and pointed at me, yelling:

'The old Sakura's back! How's your coffee?'

Or

'Did you piss yourself, Mrs. Universe?'

Or

'Don't worry, I got you a diaper!'

The whole school was laughing at me. And Mr. Asuma didn't care! He didn't even tell the kids to be quiet or tell me it's okay!

We stopped in front of a door I've never noticed. The teacher opened the door and that was when I first actually considered moving to Zimbabwe.

_**Oi people what's up? **_

_**I hope you liked the chapter! I'm sure you'll write a review! ;D**_

_**I tried really hard and I'm utterly sorry I haven't posted for a looooong time, but I had some problems and stuff… anyways, I'm almost back. So let me know if you have something on your mind.**_

_**And don't forget to water the tomatoes for Sasuke! :D**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Foxyeyes. **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
